


in this thing called (affectionate stability)

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TaiShige are in love and adopt a 6'1" mongrel, Threesome - M/M/M, Who am I, what are sex dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi brings Nagase into his and Joshima's lives. Maybe permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in this thing called (affectionate stability)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taishige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/gifts).



> Belated happy birthday, basil_ovelby!! I hope I managed to get Leader and Taichi somewhat right. *worries*

It was strange at first--but then, things like this always are.

What he had with Taichi was affectionate stability: the sort of thing that involved an unholy amount of teasing, certainly, but also the promise that the little keyboardist would always be there with as good a bowl of soup as he could make whenever Joshima was down with cold. Taichi was never surprising; he had _surprises_ , of course (Joshima remembers very vividly an incident involving whipped cream and pigeons--combined--on Valentine's three years ago), but never anything that'd throw Joshima too off-kilter, and for that he was thankful. Days with TOKIO (and with DASH, most especially) already ruined his blood pressure enough.

One day in 2007, however, Joshima opened their flat door to Taichi bringing perhaps one of the biggest surprises of all.

Nagase.

It was like that for a while: movie nights for two had turned into movie nights for three, days spent writing music together had turned into a three-man workshop, the sex became less frequent because Nagase would stay until all of them got tired. Joshima hadn't realised much had changed until, at half-past four in the morning on his way to use the toilet, there was a striking red toothbrush in the cup on the sink by the two electric ones he and Taichi used.

He didn't want to be cruel, of course. He knew why Nagase kept coming back. Ayu leaving him had no doubt ruined him considerably, especially considering how long they'd been together. Joshima could relate, thoughts of Tatsuya coming to mind still, sometimes, most especially when he hated himself most. But there were days it became almost overbearing, and when he and Taichi's anniversary had been spent wasted on shoot-'em-up video games on a console Nagase brought himself, he finally asked Taichi what it was he was doing.

The words he got in return left him stunned for a while: _Nagase-kun needs to be loved, too, Shige._

And in the end, Joshima understood that perfectly.

And so the days and weeks passed, and Nagase became an accustomed presence. He got used to seeing Taichi kiss Joshima over the table at dinner, to the point of teasing them and saying he expected a baby brother soon. He got used to walking a little behind the both of them when the mood felt right and Taichi's hand slipped in Joshima's. He got used to naturally excusing himself to bother Matsuoka whenever he saw signs that Taichi most especially had intentions to bend Joshima over the couch and reacquaint himself with his thighs. It worked, somehow; there were moments where Joshima wondered if Nagase ever felt like a third wheel, but it seemed the young man was happy simply to have people to be around all the time. People who he could talk to. Who he could laugh with.

An admirable thought, really. Nagase was always far too optimistic for his own good.

That is, until Ayu passed by his place on his birthday.

Whatever happened, it couldn't have been good. Nagase came over to their place that evening after Taichi had insisted they have some kind of small celebration, and his eyes were murky. Unfocused. Even when he beat Taichi to the ground at Mario Kart, the man was only a fraction of the annoying gloater he tended to be every time he managed to one-up his seniors.

Joshima was the one who asked him what he wanted to do, and Nagase didn't hesitate before mumbling a quick 'get drunk'.

So they did, seated on the floor with the coffee table pushed to the wall.

That night, Nagase babbled about Ayu, about how he missed her and how he loved her and how he did--really did--want to maybe marry her. He spoke about loneliness. About regret. About venomous words and awful voices and how he wished he could have held himself back because _why did I have to kiss her why did I have to ruin it I was just so happy she held me again_. His words slurred. His eyes started to become perpetually, frighteningly wet.

It was Joshima who pulled him into his arms when Nagase started sobbing.

It was Joshima Nagase kissed first.

The feeling was strange; the tongue in his mouth wasn't Taichi's, the hands that were clutching onto his shirt desperately were much too big, and the stubble on Nagase's face tickled him in ways Taichi's own smooth one never did. Fleetingly, unthinkingly, Joshima kissed back.

Nagase traced his teeth with his tongue, his fingers so tight in Joshima's clothing that he felt blunt nails against his skin, and he could hardly stifle the gasp of air that came up his throat when the flat of Nagase's tongue rubbed against his own.

When they broke apart to breathe, the first thing Joshima thought was that Nagase's lips were pink.

Then he saw Taichi over his shoulder.

The expression on his face was unreadable; something Joshima couldn't quite figure out, really, and that was when it all sunk in--the fact that he made out with Nagase. That he allowed Nagase to stick his tongue down his throat.

An apology bubbled up his throat, but died when Taichi turned Nagase's head and kissed him too.

And then it hit him.

_Nagase-kun needs to be loved, too, Shige._

Maybe Taichi had meant this, too.

It was surreal, watching his lover part another man's lips--it was surreal hearing Nagase whimper in much the same way Joshima did when Taichi did that with his tongue. More surreal was when Taichi started working on Nagase's buttons from behind, breaking the kiss only to whisper Joshima's name.

Nagase was panting, his lips most certainly bruised now, his head tilted back against Taichi's shoulder, and Taichi traced the side of his neck with his fingertips, a knowing look in his eye.

Joshima never thought he'd be giving Nagase hickeys.

But then, Joshima never thought he'd do anything even remotely close to what they did that night, either.

It was a mess of limbs; they couldn't quite fit, with how tall Nagase was. There was an elbow here sometimes. A knee somewhere else. Three-way kisses tasted like alcohol and birthday cake, and Joshima's mind stopped working when Taichi started to fuck him and Nagase's lips were wrapped around his dick.

The last image Joshima had before passing out was Taichi making Nagase come with his fingers, the last things he heard were Nagase letting out a choked sob against Joshima's thigh and the wet noise of come-slicked fingers furiously slapping against skin.

Joshima woke up the next morning sore and aching and tangled up in human sweat and sunlight, Nagase's lips to the back of his neck and Taichi's face against his shoulder.

He wasn't sure how they got to go to bed, but he noticed rather sleepily that Nagase's feet were sticking out of it.

* * *

It's been a while since that day. From awkward beginnings and lots of strained jokes amidst Rush Hour marathons, things got better. But then, things always seem to do.

When Taichi kisses Joshima over the table, Nagase pouts, and the only way to make him happy again is if two pairs of lips are against his cheeks. When they walk outside and Taichi's hand slips into Joshima's, Nagase's hand is encased by long pianist fingers, too. When Taichi has intentions of bending Joshima over the couch, Nagase grins and restrains him.

It's not the most orthodox of relationships, sleeping with two of your bandmates. And it's hardly without its up and downs (Should they see that new animated film? That horror one? The action one? Tomoya we watched what you wanted last time, Taichi you know using bomb threats is illegal, Shige we've already seen Monsters University thrice, okay fine let's call Mabo maybe he'll make it better).

But somehow, it's become the norm. It's become affectionate stability. Nagase doesn't know how to make soup that doesn't taste like feet, but he's there for them when they're down with cold, and they're there for Nagase, too.

On a sweltering hot day as they all lay melting in the living room, Nagase says _I love you_.

And when Taichi asks _who_ , Nagase only grins.

But Taichi knows. And Joshima knows.

And though he wants to kiss him, and no doubt Taichi wants to kiss him, too, they all decide that they'd much rather not die of heat stroke.

They have indirect kisses with popsicles, instead.


End file.
